


Fairy Tail Sapphic Drabbles

by Dreaming_of_Fairys



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Flirting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/pseuds/Dreaming_of_Fairys
Summary: A collection of Fairy Tail wlw drabbles/oneshots I wrote in response to prompts given to me on tumblr in an attempt to break my horrible writer's block. Rating may go up depending on later content, I'll put a warning at the beginning if it goes above Teen. The ships currently in the tags are guesses of what will likely end up in here. Feel free to request things as well!





	Fairy Tail Sapphic Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! The summary kinda says it all, honestly, so let's just jump right into it!
> 
> Feel free to request any wlw ship you want, but please don't just leave a comment with a request, actually comment on the oneshot and then request whatever you want to see next :) Not all requests will be granted, it'll depend on what I'm inspired for, but hey, never hurts to ask! I never know what'll spark some inspiration! (Also PLEASE don't be creepy. This isn't meant to be a fetish fic AT ALL, it's an LGBT+ girls positivity series written by a lesbian. If I get any comments that seem to be fetishizing this, I will delete them.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Cana hiccups drunkenly, looking at Lucy with a crooked grin. "Hey Lucy."  
  
Lucy turns her head towards Cana, her golden hair splaying over her pillow. Her eyes study Cana's face, waiting patiently for her to finish.  
  
Cana's grin only widens, "Let's a play a game."  
  
"A game?" Lucy repeats, loosely interlacing her fingers with Cana's. "What sort of game?"  
  
"Not a drinking game, surprisingly," Cana's voice is filled with humor. "Unless you want it to be, of course."  
  
Lucy giggles and snuggles closer into Cana. "No thanks, you've had enough for one night."  
  
Cana rolls her eyes, kissing Lucy's forehead. "I can never have enough."  
  
"Stop bragging and tell me the game," Lucy pokes her in the side with her free hand. "You're killing me with curiosity."  
  
"Fine, but only because you're being so fucking cute." Cana moves a bit to get more comfortable, turning her back to her drink on the bedside table. "I'm gonna give us a prompt, and we gotta answer it in one sentence only. We're gonna take turns answering back and forth, and you can't repeat what the other person said."  
  
"Alright," Lucy looks up at Cana's face. "How do you win?"  
  
Cana's eyes shine with mischief, "When the other person can't answer."  
  
"Huh?!" Lucy looks a bit nervous, and rightfully so, since Cana was being vague as all hell.  
  
"You'll catch on," Cana says, not clarifying much of anything at all. "The prompt is this... If there's one thing I love about you, it's..."  
  
Lucy pauses, letting it sink in. "Is that really it?! That's easy!"  
  
"You first, then." Cana looks at her expectantly, wanting to hear her response.  
  
Lucy smiles with a warmth is so distinctively Lucy, "If there's one thing I love about you, it's your self confidence."  
  
Cana fires right back, "If there's one thing I love about you, it's your beautiful smile."  
  
Lucy blushes, her smile turning shy, "If there's one thing I love about you, it's your courage."  
  
Cana, unfazed, replies with, "If there's one thing I love about you, it's your kindness and love for everyone."  
  
Lucy's cheeks flush an even darker shade of pink, "If there's one thing I love about you, it's your passion for what you care about."  
  
Cana snickers, deciding to play dirty to try and embarrass Lucy, "If there's one thing I love about you, it's your big boobs."  
  
"CANA!" Lucy cries, but she's laughing, punching her girlfriend in the arm. "How dare you go from cute to sexual like that!" Still laughing, she thinks to herself, _two can play that game, Cana..._ "If there's one thing I love about you, it's your gorgeous curves."  
  
Cana raises her eyebrows, "Why thank you." Chuckling softly, she says to Lucy, "You understand the goal now? Embarrass me and you win."  
  
"Easy," Lucy's voice is strong and sure of herself, pressing closer to Cana.  
  
"Why so confident?" Cana teases her smugly. "You know I rarely get embarrassed, especially when drunk." She flashes Lucy another confident smile, moving on with, "If there's one thing I love about you, it's the way you look in sexy lingerie."  
  
Lucy runs her hand along Cana's side, "If there's one thing I love about you, it's the way you can easily seduce me."  
  
Not phased, Cana pinches Lucy's butt, causing her to yelp, "If there's one thing I love about you, it's your cute butt."  
  
Struggling to keep her composure, Lucy says as strongly as she can muster, "If there's one thing I love about you, it's your dirty talk."  
  
A lightbulb goes off in Cana's head, smirking as she leans close to Lucy. Her lips close to her cheek, her breath tickling Lucy's ear, she whispers huskily, "If there's one thing I love about you, it's the way you moan when I spread your legs and-"  
  
Lucy cries out, pushing Cana away, laughing and blushing, "O-Okay okay you win!"  
  
Cana fake pouts, "Aw, but you didn't even let me finish."  
  
Lucy buries her face in her pillow, embarrassed, "I'm going on a job tomorrow, I can't afford to not sleep tonight."  
  
Cana sighs dramatically, "You're really no fun, Lucy." She pinches her butt again, "I'll have to show you what I was gonna say tomorrow night~"  
  
Lucy rolls over, her eyes studying her with a twinkle of excitement, her cheeks flushed the same shade of pink as her nightgown. "I wouldn't complain."  
  
Cana throws an arm around Lucy and pulls her close, kissing her gently, "Mmm...well, if you need sleep, you better stop wasting time with me and sleep..."  
  
Lucy snuggles close into Cana, "Spending time with you is never a waste, Cana. That was fun, even if you got a little naughty."  
  
"Ha, hypocrite," Cana teases, closing her eyes.  
  
"Good night, Cana," Lucy giggles, closing her eyes as well. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Cana murmurs as Lucy drifts off to sleep, kissing the top of her head. Smiling to herself, one last thought fills her head as sleep overtakes her, _One thing I love about you...? Impossible...there's so many more than that._


End file.
